


Roto.

by Ther75



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ther75/pseuds/Ther75
Summary: Un receptáculo del montón, uno fallido, estropeado, dotado de consciencia desde que salió del huevo. Él solo quería una vida mejor, explorar el mundo o encajar en algún lugar, dejar de estar roto.





	Roto.

El pequeño receptáculo levantó la cabeza hacia la pálida luz que acababa con la densa oscuridad de su alrededor. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había salido del huevo pero había rechazado aquel instinto que le ordenaba ascender en cuanto vio los cadáveres de sus hermanos cayendo desde la superficie como si de basura se tratasen.

El Abismo no era un lugar agradable, las almas de sus hermanos, negras y de luminosos ojos blancos, trataban de matarlo constantemente. Para su suerte encontró un viejo aguijón en el faro abandonado, aunque eso no era suficiente, sus familiares regresaban pasados unos minutos con ansias de convertirlo en uno de ellos.

Tal vez el momento de abandonar el nido había llegado y tocaba explorar el mundo que se alzaba sobre él. Sería peligroso, sí,no tanto como El Abismo, además cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese páramo desolado. Asintió con determinación. Su próxima vida lo esperaba ahí fuera y nadie se entrometería.

Comenzó a escalar entorpecido por su larga capa grisácea que no dejaba de engancharse entre los cientos de pinchos nacidos del suelo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer al vacío a causa de su torpeza, por suerte no tardaba en recuperar el equilibrio.

La ascensión fue más difícil de lo esperado, pero en cuanto sintió el hierro frío bajo sus patas un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por la emoción que lo desbordaba. Echó a correr a gran velocidad,permanecer ahí era peligroso, si alguien lo veía lo lanzaría sin dudarlo a la oscuridad donde había nacido. Las nubes de polvo se levantaron a su paso, ensuciando su estropeada capa aún más, esa sensación de libertad lo abrumaba, se sentía increíble, feliz, si hubiera tenido boca una enorme sonrisa decoraría su máscara con tres cuernos.

Aunque aquello duró poco, el crujido de una armadura hizo que el pequeño, asustado, se escondiera detrás de una roca polvorienta. Apenas se armó con el suficiente valor para asomarse y comprobar lo que ocurría a su al rededor. Frente a él se alzaba la entrada a una zona bañada por una preciosa luz pálida, custodiada por dos guardias armados con extrañas armas negras lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortarlo en dos de un solo tajo,varios insectos vestidos con delicadas telas entraban y salían centrados en sus tareas. No debía cruzar el umbral bajo ningún concepto, a pesar de que su instinto lo impulsaba a ello, la consciencia le advertía del peligro tras él.

Pero tampoco podía permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo.

Con pies de plomo fue alejándose de los bichos. Cada paso le ponía de los nervioso, si tropezaba o se enganchaba en la capa sería el fin, para su suerte todo salió bien, conforme se acercaba a la superficie las miles de voces sonaban más y más alto, el rugido del tranvía circulando encima de los raíles le producía curiosidad.

Ese sentimiento de impaciencia por descubrir el mundo se apoderó de él otra vez, ver tantos insectos distintos pululando en la estación lo hizo querer acercarse un paso más, otro y otro, no se fijó donde pisaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, su capa se interpuso, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo frente a toda la multitud.

Durante unos instantes se volvió presa del pánico, sentía decenas de miradas clavándose en él, a las criaturas ataviadas con ropas nobles observándolo fijamente con cierta curiosidad antes de regresar a sus quehaceres.

El pequeño no tardó en levantarse de un salto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Comenzó a palparse la máscara, preocupado por sise había agrietado a causa del golpe, lo que menos quería era que el vacío manara de su interior y llamara la atención aún más. Aunque tras unos instantes pudo respirar aliviado al comprobar que se encontraba perfectamente, tal vez agobiarse tanto no mereciera la pena, al fin y al cabo a nadie le parecía importar su presencia.

De nuevo echó a correr con la inocencia de un niño, esquivando ágilmente a los transeúntes, olvidándose por completo de que la larga capa grisácea a duras penas cubría el aguijón, el cual se movía de un lado a otro golpeando de vez en cuando a los bichos,quienes lo miraban resentidos antes de seguir su camino notablemente molestos.

Insectos alados revoloteaban al rededor del ancho puente de piedra sin fijarse en el receptáculo. Algunos de ellos permanecían de pie sobre la barandilla de hierro decorada con el símbolo del reino y hermosas espirales, hablando entre sí despreocupadamente, mientras que otros, mucho más serios, vigilaban con las lanzas en las manos, preparados para atacar en el caso de que fuera necesario.

Él no lo entendió, a su alrededor el resto de insectos parecían bastante tranquilos, tal vez algo estresados a causa de sus deberes,pero tranquilos. Los lanceros no, como si tuvieran información desconocida para el resto. Se encogió de hombros, aquello no le incumbía, era el momento de vivir su vida a gusto propio y en cierto modo, meter las narices en los problemas de otros lo entorpecería.

Echó a andar permitiéndose observar lo que le rodeaba sin miedo a los soldados de armaduras blancas hasta que llegó a una nueva habitación en obras. Cientos de plataformas de madera se extendían hacia arriba, algunas de ellas cubiertas de púas metálicas, sobre todo las que conducían a oscuros y estrechos pasillos a los que los trabajadores de la zona no se acercaban. Unas gruesas cadenas caían directas al centro de una enorme placa del mismo material en la que se reunían numerosas criaturas, desde nobles a simples obreros, a la espera de algo.

Se acercó a ellos deseoso de preguntar qué ocurría, pero no fue necesario, el sonido de un objeto pesado cayendo desde arriba fue más que suficiente. Una jaula con espinas plateadas descendía lentamente, cargando en su interior a una docena de bichos que se bajaron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Los presentes tampoco se hicieron de rogar, entraron en ella a toda velocidad pisoteando la capa del receptáculo y obligándolo a avanzar junto a la marea de cuerpos.

Apenas podía moverse, sentía los caparazones chocando una y otra vez contra él, empujándolo hacia los barrotes delicadamente trabajados. Sacó sus brazos a través de ellos en busca de alguien que lo sacara de ahí, pero nadie lo miraba, ni siquiera los guardias armados con espadas cortas apostados en las puertas. El miedo y la incomodidad lo superaban, empezó a preguntarse en qué momento le pareció buena idea abandonar El Abismo y lanzarse a un mundo desconocido con un aguijón desgastado. En ese momento solo quería regresar al agujero oscuro del que había salido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el crujido de las cadenas quejándose por el peso anunció la salida del ascensor.

Se cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas manos oscuras rezando porque acabara rápido,las voces poco a poco se convertían en simples susurros acallados por el sonido de patas andando en madera y gritos de los obreros pidiendo material con el que continuar su trabajo. Los empujones continuaban y continuaban, tal vez sacar su aguijón los apartaría de él lo suficiente como para poder respirar libremente. O tal vez simplemente atraería a los guardias que pululaban por la zona y lo arrojarían a un lugar peor del que nació.

El viaje apenas duró unos minutos pero cuando salió de ahí a base de golpes notó sus delgadas patas temblando bajo la capa pisoteada. Andaba cabizbajo, un tanto adolorido y con los nervios a flor de piel ¿por qué seguía avanzando en dirección contraria hacia El Abismo? ¿Por qué no volvía junto a sus hermanos y se dejaba transformar?

Una gota fría cayó en su máscara, sacándolo de aquellos oscuros pensamientos con un susto que casi lo tiraba al suelo. En un acto reflejo llevó sus manos hacia el mango del aguijón, pero a su frente no había nada salvo un par de escaleras que guiaban hacia una gigantesca estancia bañada por una tenue luz azul que le fascinaba. Se apresuró a salir del pasillo vagamente iluminado, desde el primer momento adoró la sensación de la lluvia helada traspasándole la capa grisácea y llevándose el polvo que le cubría la máscara, los insectos caminaban de un lado a otro, entrado a los gigantescos edificios que lo rodeaban u ojeando los productos que los mercaderes, cubiertos por telas capaces de repeler el agua, anunciaban a gritos.Ahí arriba los guardias eran mucho más abundantes e intimidantes, varios de ellos caminaban de un lado a otro, enormes y robustos, equipados con grueso escudo y un enorme aguijón que, al igual que las armas oscuras de los soldados de armadura blanca, acabarían con él de un solo golpe.

No se lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia el centinela más cercano con la energía de una cría, saltando en todos los charcos que encontraba a su paso con el único objetivo de divertirse. En cuanto llegó junto al enorme insecto comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo para llamarle la atención. La criatura apoyó la punta del aguijón en el suelo en un intento de parecer inofensivo.

-H-hey pequeño- Tartamudeó un tanto asombrado por la energía del receptáculo- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Él, que ya se había olvidado por completo el miedo, quería contarle lo emocionado que estaba por explorar el mundo que se abría delante de sus patas, pero lo único que podía hacer era agitar los brazos y dar saltitos. El guardia se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, con los ojos clavados en él. El receptáculo ladeó la cabeza en cuanto se percató de un extraño brillo naranja que lentamente cubría las cuencas oscuras del bicho- ... ¿Qui-quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus padres?- Preocupado, comenzó retroceder mientras negaba, algo malo ocurría- N-no te vayas- Susurró con la voz áspera, enfermiza-Y-yo debo velar por... Nosotros... Ella.

El tajo del guardia fue muy rápido, a duras penas pudo esquivarlo de un salto. Cayó de espaldas a un charco, ensuciando su máscara recién lavada, aunque aquello no era lo que le preocupaba, el aguijón del insecto crujió con fuerza después del golpe y aun así su superficie continuaba lisa como al principio. El pequeño levantó la cabeza hacia el rostro del bicho, esperanzado de que tal vez aquello fue un error y no pretendía herirlo, pero las lágrimas naranjas que manaban de sus ojos sumidos en el mismo tono rebelaban lo contrario.

Se levantó de un salto, desenvainando su aguijón al instante. La gran mayoría de insectos de alrededor corrieron a esconderse, otros decidieron quedarse a observar el combate a muerte. El pequeño agarró con fuerza el arma, le temblaba el pulso, el miedo que había olvidado se apoderó de nuevo de él. Sí, ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra sus hermanos para sobrevivir, pero aquella era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo desemejante calibre, demasiado fuerte y experimentado en batallas.

Dudó al lanzarse contra el enorme escarabajo con el aguijón por delante, aunque quería acabar con el rival de un solo golpe para salir huyendo de la ciudad cuanto antes, la suerte ya estaba echada y no fue en su favor. Un gran dolor le recorrió el cuerpo después de sentir todo el peso del escudo plateado cayendo sobre él, aplastándolo en el suelo una vez más.

Los charcos de agua comenzaron a teñirse de negro, el vacío lentamente empezaba a abrirse paso a través de la máscara desquebrajada del receptáculo. Las lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos vacíos, aquello era lo único que podía hacer, llorar en silencio, nadie acudiría a ayudarlo, los presentes simplemente miraban estáticos, algunos con restos de infección en los caparazones se acercaban a paso lento, rodeándolo poco a poco.

El miedo a morir fue lo que le dio las suficientes fuerzas como para huir del lugar prácticamente arrastrándose. El subterráneo afortunadamente estaba desierto, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos y los griteríos de la muchedumbre en el exterior, estaba demasiado desesperado, no diferenció el tenue olor dulzón que comenzaba a esparcirse desde el fondo, tampoco notó cómo la larga capa se le enrollaba en una delas patas, tan solo tenía ojos para la manivela que lo sacaría de ese infierno.

Pero ni siquiera pudo rozarla, la capa lo hizo precipitarse al vacío sin ninguna oportunidad de sostenerse al borde de la plataforma de madera. Solo podía observar en silencio sus últimas esperanzas de sobrevivir destrozándose conforme la pasarela se alejaba de él, mientras era engullido por el vacío alzándose a su espalda.

El sonido de su propio cuerpo impactando contra el suelo en un golpe seco fue lo último que

pudo escuchar antes de perder la consciencia y dejarse abrazar por los brazos de la muerte.

***

El dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo no se hizo de rogar una vez despertó. A duras penas se mantenía consciente y le resultaba imposible distinguir los objetos que lo rodeaban. Sentía el vacío deslizándose lentamente por la máscara que milagrosamente no se había partido en el impacto, cayendo directamente en un charco oscuro bajo su cabeza. Quería llorar y pedir ayuda, pero nadie acudiría a su llamada, no sin una voz para hacerlo, tendría que apañárselas solo como de costumbre.

Levantarse sobre sus rodillas fue tremendamente doloroso y agotador. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, el vacío continuaba escapando de él. Debía buscar un lugar donde refugiarse y rápido,en cuanto se recuperara se pondría en marcha de nuevo hacia un lugar lo más alejado posible del reino. Alzó la cabeza una vez sus ojos oscuros se adaptaron a la tenue luz del lugar, ahí no había nadie, los insectos que tiempo atrás abarrotaron ese sitio desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera escuchaba el aleteo inquieto de los guardias.

Con ayuda de su aguijón se puso finalmente en pie dispuesto a continuar avanzando a cualquier precio. Los habitantes no eran prioritarios, su salud sí. Pero antes de seguir pudo ver un objeto blanco y puntiagudo a su lado, uno que le resultaba familiar,uno que formó parte de su máscara. Lentamente fue arrastrando un brazo por ella hacia el lugar en el que en un principio debería encontrarse el cuerno, pero ahí solo encontró un agujero con los bordes bien afilados.

Le costaba respirar, era incapaz de creérselo, aunque el dolor que le azotó en la cabeza le confirmó que no se trataba de una alucinación. Las heridas poco a poco comenzaban a ser más graves, debía encontrar un lugar seguro y recuperarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya tendría tiempo de autocompadecerse.

Los pasillos se iban volviendo estrechos y oscuros, el aire olía dulce, tanto que le resultaba vomitivo, aun así en ningún momento se cruzó con insectos, su única compañía se trataba de pequeñas luces anaranjadas que lo seguían en silencio, escondiéndose cada vez que el receptáculo se acercaba apoyado en el aguijón. No le dio demasiada importancia, lo único que quería era encontrar un sitio seguro donde descansar hasta recuperarse, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, prácticamente tenía que arrastrar las patas.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el pasillo sumido en la oscuridad, pero cuando vio una habitación vagamente iluminada a un par de metros frente a él aceleró el paso. Su cuerpo dejó de responder en cuanto entró en ella. Le costaba respirar con normalidad, mas por fin se sentía seguro, un lugar donde descansar alejado de seres indeseados.

Sintió cómo su visión se iba oscureciendo y su ser dejaba de responder. Por fin podría descansar, en cuanto se recuperara se marcharía del reino y lo dejaría todo atrás, dejaría de vivir con miedo. Entusiasmado permitió que el sueño lo abrazara, sin saber que, desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes, esas mismas luces anaranjadas que lo siguieron lo observaban en silencio, deseosas de obtener un nuevo huésped.


End file.
